Promise?
by Kesali Ruv
Summary: Kakashi is on his way to another mission but his little girl is making it hard for him to leave.


This one was TOTALLY thrown together from another project that I'm working on with these characters. The other one is a multi-chapter one, but this is going to remain a oneshot. I was originally using the name "Kesali" for an OOC character for the other story but I liked the name so much I decided to use it for myself. XP Haha! The word 'kesali' is a Romany word for 'forest spirit.' ^_^ Just a little random tidbit of information there. XP

This was thrown together. I'm in the process of moving back to the States right now but wanted to write something really quick. I might have another right before I leave but I'm not too sure.

So. I hope you like it!

**Pairing**: It's not really a pairing story, mostly just a little interaction between Kakashi and Moriko.

**Rating**: General

**Genre**: Family

**Point of View**: 3rd Person

**Summary/Basic Plot**: Kakashi is being sent on a mission but Moriko is making it difficult for him to leave…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Mr. Kishimoto's Naruto, however, I down own: Kesali, Moriko, Kazuki, and Riku.

* * *

"Moriko, I'm not playing this game with you right now, alright? Give me back my scrolls," Kakashi said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No!" came the little girl's muffled cry. The silver haired jounin sighed. He was going to be late. Well, later than usual. "I don't want you to go!"

"Moriko, please. I'm not going to be gone for long, okay? It's only going to be for a couple of days." He had just returned from a meeting with the Hokage. It was a four day escort mission for some high class man. He along with Naruto and Shikamaru would be the bodyguards along the journey.

"That's what you said last time! And the time before that and the time before that…" her voiced grew quieter as she cried harder. It always broke his heart to leave his little girl behind. Even though he wasn't her birth father he cared very much for his little girl. It had been about six months since he had brought Moriko, her mother, and two brothers to live with him in Konoha. Since then, they had fallen into a fairly comfortable routine of being a real family, which they were. In fact, he and Moriko's mother Kesali were planning on a wedding ceremony sometime in the fall. Of course, they'd need a bit more money for it, so he was going on a couple of missions to raise that. "An-and last time you had to stay in the hospital for a-a week!"

"Will you please open the door Moriko so I can talk to you?" he said to her calmly. Nothing on the other side moved. "I just want to talk." He heard some sniffles behind the door then a click of the lock. She didn't open the door for him so he twisted the handle and poked his head in.

The strawberry blonde girl stood on the other end of the bathroom by the porcelain bathtub clutching his belt of scrolls tightly to her chest. Her face was tear streaked as she hiccupped on her sobs. The biggest and lightest blue-gray eyes he had ever seen were red and watery.

"I-I don't want you to go," she cried. Kakashi walked all the way into the bathroom and knelt in front of his daughter. Moriko stood their unmoving more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Moriko, I have to go. Your mother and I need to raise a little more money so that then we can get married and get a bigger house instead of staying in this apartment," he explained gently to her.

"I know that!" she almost screamed.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know!" Moriko said, another strong bout of sobs taking over. The corner of his onyx eye crinkled in a smile. She was always like this. Reminded him of a certain pink-haired student who always used to cry.

"How about I do this? Hm?" He took both her hands into his making her look at him. "I promise I'll come back."

"You…you do?"

"Yes. I promise I'll come back home. I can't promise not having to go to the hospital but I promise to come back alive and kicking." She took her hands from his only to use them to wipe her eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cross your heart?" He made a small X over his chest with his index finger.

"Cross my heart." The little girl stared at her father pushing her bottom lip out in a small pout.

"…Okay." With that, Moriko handed him his belt that held his usual scrolls. Kakashi took it gratefully. He ruffled her long curls and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you very much."

"Remember, you can't go back on your promise," she reminded him wiping the last of her tears with the backs of her hands.

"I know. I won't."

ll

Kakashi trudged home. That was a long mission. What was supposed to have lasted four days had doubled because the client had failed to mention some key details that raised the stakes. Why couldn't the clients just be honest with them? It would save them all a lot of worry and work if they did. The sight of his apartment building made him walk a tad bit faster. Almost home. He could take a shower…see his two boys and little girl…lie in bed next to the woman he loved…That all sounded too good to be true.

Cursing the last flight of stairs he had to walk up, he pulled out a key hidden in the soil of a plant next to their door and used it to open his apartment.

All the lights were off. It was to be expected since it was at least two in the morning.

Quietly slipping in, he locked the door behind him and kicked off his shoes to make his way through the living room. Snoring lightly on the couch, he saw the twin boys lying head to head one facing towards the back of the couch and the other facing the other way. They must've had a hard day of training with their sensei because they would usually wake even by the smallest sound. Since they started a bit later than their other peers, they were still genin, but that didn't mean they were weak. They were far from it. They were the top of their class in academics and looks.

He made his way to the bathroom, taking off the layers of his clothing as he went. When they got their own house, he was going to make sure there were multiple bathrooms. Having just one was not working with a family of five…soon to be six.

After a long shower that made the water turn cold, he stepped out clothed in one of his extra t-shirts and a pair of boxers. His signature mask was thrown into the wastebasket. He had enough of them that he could throw that one away. Kakashi took in a deep breath dragging himself to his room. Beside the door, he noticed that Moriko's was open. Scrunching his brow he peeked inside her room only to find the bed vacant. It was also missing her favorite blanket, pillow, and stuffed animal. Hm…Perhaps she went to spend the night at one of her friend's house? Seemed likely. He closed his door and opened his making his way silently to his side of the bed. Kesali lay on her side breathing deeply as she slept her dark purple hair scattered around her pillow.

As he stepped towards the bed, his foot tapped against something soft and warm. He looked down.

There, sleeping on the ground was his little girl, wrapped in her blanket and hugging her stuffed animal dog Kiba had gotten her for her birthday. So here she was…She must have slipped in while everyone else was asleep. Smiling, he bent down and picked her up, blanket and all, in his arms only to lay her down next to her mother. She did not wake but she did sink into the comfort of the bed.

He slid in next to her keeping his hand on her arm to tell her that he was there. It wasn't until he was about to drift off to sleep when he heard her small voice.

"Papa?"

"Mm…" he mumbled teetering on the edge of dreams. He felt her small body snuggle closer to him.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Just wanted to throw in a quick apology for the jumpiness of the story. I'll probably go through it some time later.

But I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome no matter how scared I am to read it. No flames though please.

Thank you, thank you! XD


End file.
